L'âme d'un Serpent
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Se passe quelques temps après la bataille de Poudlard, Hermione entre en possession d'un carnet bien étrange, un carnet qui lui livre les secrets d'un de ses pires ennemis...Dramione OS


Coucou !

Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas fait d'OS Dramione mais voilà j'ai participé au défi de fanfictions et j'écris donc une OS Dramione sur l'image en avatar !

Je ne vous abandonne pas mais j'ai deux mois de dingue à venir ! Deux corrections de livres pour sorties au printemps donc je vais être moins là ou sinon peut-être via des OS pour me sortir de mes corrections lol :)

Pour situer l'histoire : Se passe quelques temps après la fin de la guerre. Hermione est avec Ron mais s'apprête à partir en vacances en France avec ses parents.

Allez bonne lecture !

 _ **L'âme d'un serpent**_

La journée venait à peine de commencer et c'était avec une joie non dissimulée que je profitais de mon premier véritable jour de vacances. Les choses n'avaient pas été simples après la bataille finale à Poudlard. Nous avions de lourdes pertes dans nos rangs : Tonks, Rémus, Fred… La liste était si longue que je n'arrivais plus à compter le nombre d'enterrements auxquels j'avais assisté. L'école ré-ouvrirait en septembre et je comptais bien y retourner pour obtenir mes ASPICS. Ron et Harry hésitaient encore mais je savais qu'ils changeraient d'avis, surtout Harry car il pourrait enfin passer une année complète avec Ginny. Je souris en repensant à mes deux meilleurs amis, ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés et je ne doutais pas qu'un jour prochain, Ginny deviendrait Madame Potter. Quant à moi, eh bien les choses semblaient un peu plus compliquées hélas. Bien que nous ayons échangés notre premier baiser Ron et moi, nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je comprenais qu'il le passe avec ses parents après les drames qui étaient survenus mais il me manquait et j'avais hâte que l'après-midi arrive pour le retrouver. Notre premier vrai rendez-vous !

* * *

Je venais d'arriver sur le chemin de traverse qui était méconnaissable. Tout avait été reconstruit et plus rien ne laissait de trace de l'ère de Voldemort. J'esquissais un mince sourire alors que je me baladais dans les rues. Je me mis à regarder les vitrines avec nostalgie alors que certains enfants y pénétraient avec leurs parents qui tenaient une liste. Il était bien loin le temps de ma première année. Je secouais la tête avant de me diriger vers Gringotts pour échanger mes livres contre des gallions. J'avais retrouvé mes parents et je leur avais redonné la mémoire. Ils m'en avaient voulu mais après une longue discussion, ils avaient compris les raisons de mon geste. Nous avions décidé de partir en vacances quelques temps en France, au bord de la mer. Je voulais donc profiter de cette journée aux côtés de Ron un maximum car je ne le reverrais sans doute qu'à la rentrée. Je décidais d'aller m'acheter quelques livres chez Fleury&Bott pour le voyage.

* * *

Je ne fus guère surprise en pénétrant dans la boutique de voir l'agitation qui y régnait. Cet endroit avait toujours été l'un de mes préférés et ce fut avec une joie non dissimulée que je flânais vers l'étage supérieur à la recherche de nouveaux romans. Après moult recherches, j'en repérais un qui me serait utile pour l'obtention de mes ASPICS. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre mais à l'instant où j'allais le saisir j'entendis distinctement un :

—Accio livre !

Je fis volte-face et écarquillais les yeux en découvrant Drago Malefoy. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis l'enterrement de Rogue. J'avais toujours su qu'il était son parrain mais cela m'avait paru étrange de les voir sa mère et lui ce jour-là. Ils s'étaient fait le plus discret possible mais je les avais remarqués et à cet instant précis, mes yeux avaient croisé ceux du Serpentard un bref instant. Je lus de la surprise dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne s'avance pour me tendre le volume. J'eus à peine le temps de le remercier qu'il s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière. Depuis quand Malefoy se montrait « gentil » avec moi ?

J'haussais les épaules puis m'éloigna avec mon bouquin. Mon pied heurta subitement un carnet au sol. Je me penchais pour le ramasser et vit les armoiries du fameux Serpentard, il avait dû le perdre dans sa précipitation. Je le rangeais dans ma veste, je lui enverrais par hibou un peu plus tard.

* * *

Mon sourire s'agrandit quand je vis au loin une tête rousse. Je sentis mon cœur avoir un raté alors que je me mis à courir à sa rencontre. J'avais tellement hâte de le revoir, de passer ne serait-ce qu'une simple journée en sa compagnie. Mon expression changea subitement quand je remarquais une autre tête rouquine à ses côtés, son frère George. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que la boutique était fermée alors que j'étais passée devant plus tôt dans la journée. Je dissimulais ma déception quand Ron s'approcha de moi. Il m'adressa un large sourire avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et je me sentis rougir légèrement. Ses mains emprisonnèrent les miennes puis il s'adressa à moi toujours aussi enjoué :

—Hermione, tu ne m'en veux pas que j'ai proposé à George de venir ?

Je secouais la tête, masquant mon amertume avant d'échanger une longue embrassade avec son frère. Je n'avais certes pas imaginé ce genre de premier rendez-vous mais l'attention de Ron était honorable.

* * *

La journée fila rapidement. Ron me tenait la main dans les rues alors que nous marchions et j'en oubliais presque la présence de George. Que pouvais-je demander de plus ? Nous échangeâmes un sourire presque timide alors qu'il pointait son doigt vers Florian Fortarôme. J'avais toujours rêvé de partager une glace en amoureux ici. Ginny m'avait dit qu'Harry l'y avait emmené quelques semaines auparavant et je ne pus qu'accepter en hochant bêtement la tête. Nous trouvâmes rapidement une table pour trois et les glaces furent rapidement commandées. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent quand il apporta nos glaces. J'avais déjà tout prévu, j'allais lui proposer de déguster la mienne car je savais l'appétit vorace de Ron. Je pris donc mon temps pour commencer la mienne et à peine j'eus le temps de dire : Quidditch qu'il venait d'engloutir la sienne sous le regard taquin de George. Je me mordis brièvement les lèvres avant de lui proposer gentiment :

—Ron, si tu veux tester la mienne…

—Oh Mione, t'es trop géniale !

J'esquissais un bref sourire tout en me sentant rosir sous l'effet du compliment mais avant que je puisse ajouter quelque chose, le rouquin s'empara de ma glace et commença à la manger. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant été choquée de ma vie.

—Tu as raison, elle est vraiment bonne ! Je ne comprends pas que tu n'en veuilles pas !

Mes yeux se mirent à me piquer et c'est avec rage que je me levais de la table.

—Je te déteste Ronald Billius Weasley !

Sans une parole de plus, je partis rapidement de l'endroit. J'entendis rapidement des pas derrière moi.

—Mione mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Je serrais les poings en arrêtant de marcher puis d'un mouvement rapide, je me tournais vers Ron.

—Ce qui me prend ? Ron je t'ai proposé une sortie aujourd'hui ! Je voulais qu'on passe du temps ENSEMBLE !

—Je sais et c'est ce qu'on fait non ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel et j'eus une furieuse envie de le frapper avec tout ce que j'avais sous la main.

—Avec George ! Rétorquai-je, acerbe.

—Il n'était pas bien ce matin et puis…tu n'avais qu'à me le dire plus clairement toi aussi !s'agaça-t-il à son tour.

—Plus clairement ?

Oh oui, je voulais le frapper avec tout ce que j'avais à disposition mais en voyant les gens qui nous regardaient, je réalisais que nous étions dans la rue entourés de sorciers… Je déglutis avant de chuchoter :

—Je croyais que tu voulais être uniquement avec moi, Ron.

Je vis soudain mon ami devenir tout rouge puis il se mit à bafouiller et son regard se fit fuyant.

—Je…Je ne sais pas Mione, c'est pas simple avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Je t'aime beaucoup mais je n'arrive pas à…

Je n'écoutais pas la suite car je partis cette fois en courant et ne me retournais pas alors qu'il criait mon nom, d'un coup de baguette, je transplanais chez moi, le cœur brisé.

* * *

Je pleurais une bonne partie de la nuit et jeta un sort sur la maison afin qu'aucun hiboux ne puisse rentrer. Je n'avais pas envie de lire les messages de Ron qui me dirait : Soyons amis, m'en veux pas Mione. Oui, je lui en voulais, je le haïssais de me faire autant de peine alors qu'il semblait si heureux quelques semaines auparavant… N'étais-je pas assez bien pour lui ? J'essuyais rageusement mes yeux puis décidais de laisser de côté mes interrogations pour le moment. Je voulais profiter un maximum des vacances avec mes parents. Je vidais donc mes poches pour ranger tout ce que j'avais acheté aujourd'hui et boucler ma valise avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, un visage roux envahissant mes songes…

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que j'étais au bord de la mer, à la Rochelle plus précisément. Après bien des hésitations, j'avais annulé le sort sur les hiboux. Je fus alors assaillie de lettres de mes deux meilleurs amis ainsi que de Ginny. Sans surprise, Harry m'expliquait qu'il avait beaucoup parlé avec Ron qui s'en voulait beaucoup mais aussi il me faisait comprendre que le garçon que j'aimais ne semblait plus certain de ses sentiments pour moi. Mon cœur se comprima dans ma poitrine alors que je froissais sa lettre. Mais la pire fut celle de Ron qui m'écrivait qu'il voulait que les choses redeviennent comme avant pour le moment. Je ne répondis à personne et décidai d'aller me promener sur le port tout en emportant un livre. Je fouillais dans mon sac pour en sortir un avec une couverture noire, je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir acheté celui-ci mais dans ma précipitation, je le serrais contre ma poitrine en m'éloignant pour me changer les idées.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver un coin un peu tranquille, je passais le port pour trouver une petite passerelle un peu à l'écart et m'installais avec le petit livre sur les genoux, le vent volait dans mes cheveux alors que je tournais la première page. J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant la calligraphie. Ce n'était pas un roman comme les autres mais où diable l'avais-je trouvé ? Je secouais la tête avant de commencer ma lecture.

 _5 Juin 1991_

 _Cher journal,_

 _Mère m'a offert à toi aujourd'hui car elle dit que j'aurai besoin de confier mes pensées une fois que je serais arrivé à Poudlard. Tu sais que c'est mon anniversaire ? Père a organisé une grande fête pour moi et mes amis, et il m'a acheté tout ce que je désire mais il m'a dit que je devais en échange faire quelque chose pour lui lors de mon arrivée à l'école du vieux fou. Je ne sais pas encore de quoi il s'agit mais j'ai hâte de le découvrir !_

J'arrêtais subitement de lire pour examiner la couverture.

—Merlin….

Je tenais le journal intime de Drago Malefoy entre mes mains. Je me rappelais soudainement ma rencontre avec le Serpentard à la librairie puis son départ précipité. Je m'étais promise de lui renvoyer par hibou mais j'avais complétement oublié à cause de Ron…

J'eus un moment d'hésitation, je devais lui redonner, je n'avais pas à lire ses pensées… Mais ma curiosité l'emporta sur ma raison et je rouvris le petit carnet…

 _10 juillet 1991_

 _Je viens de recevoir ma lettre pour Poudlard, je n'arrête pas d'en parler avec Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy et Blaise. On espère être ensemble là-bas, à Serpentard bien sûr, comme nos parents pas dans une autre maison qui accueille des Sang de Bourbe !_

Je sentis mes yeux me piquer car je réalisais que déjà à cette époque, Malefoy haïssait mes semblables….Je continuais pourtant ma lecture et me sentis envahie par le même engouement que ce petit garçon, je ne me rappelais que trop bien ma joie de partir dans une école de sorciers !

 _1er septembre 1991_

 _Voilà journal, aujourd'hui je suis parti au Collège de Poudlard mais laisse-moi te raconter cette journée bien intéressante… Père m'a laissé sur la voie9 ¾ et j'ai retrouvé mes amis Crabbe et Goyle enfin je devrais dire mes larbins, je les aime bien je t'assure mais ils sont vraiment idiots… On a pris le Poudlard Express et j'ai été à la rencontre du fameux Harry Potter et il a refusé mon amitié ! Mon père voulait qu'on devienne amis mais il a préféré ce rouquin de Weasley, un pauvre ! On a quitté le compartiment et en chemin j'ai été bousculé par une fille aux cheveux horribles, mais par salazar, on est entouré de pouilleux dans ce train !_

J'arrêtais ma lecture, dégoutée. Oui, je comptais bien renvoyer à Malefoy son journal dès ce soir…

* * *

Il était assez tard quand nous sortîmes du restaurant et je me couchais dans mon lit avec une envie subite de lire. Mes doigts se posèrent sur le petit carnet et je soupirai, j'avais vaguement envie de continuer…

 _8 septembre 1991_

 _Journal,_

 _J'adore Rogue, non pas car c'est mon parrain et qu'il m'a tout appris des potions mais car il a remis Potter à sa place. Mon père m'a dit que j'ai bien fait de m'éloigner du balafré, il a choisi son camp et moi le mien ! Et puis entre la Miss-Je-Sais et la belette, je dois dire qu'il a fait fort niveau stupidité…_

Outrée, je fermais rapidement ce carnet de malheur !

Ma nuit fut envahie de souvenir du passé et dans la plupart, je voyais Malefoy qui m'insultait ou se moquait de moi…Je me réveillais en sursaut dans mon lit et comme j'étais prise d'insomnie, je décidais de continuer à lire l'histoire du Serpentard. Peut-être qu'une fois que j'aurai terminé, je pourrai enfin être en paix ?

Au cours de la première année, je vis qu'il se plaignait toujours de moi, d'Harry et de Ron mais qu'il n'avait de cesse de m'envier mon intelligence. Je commençais à me dire que ma lecture était inutile quand je remarquais un paragraphe intéressant en _mars 1992_.

 _Granger m'agace ! Elle vient encore de répondre avant moi ! Mais elle dort la tête dans les livres ce n'est pas possible d'être autant informée sur un sujet comme celui-ci ! Rogue ne lui a pas mis de points heureusement mais j'ai vu qu'il semblait satisfait et cela m'énerve… Je vais aller à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui pour en apprendre davantage et c'est MOI qui lèverais la main la prochaine fois ! Foi de Malefoy !_

J'éclatais de rire avant de poursuivre.

 _McGo lui a donné les points alors qu'on a levé les bras tous les deux en même temps ! ELLE M'ENERVE CETTE SANG DE BOURBE !_

* * *

Bizarrement, à force de lire ce mot abject, il ne me faisait plus autant de mal qu'à la première lecture. Je terminais la première année de Malefoy peu avant 4h du matin et je décidais de dormir.

Je prenais mon petit déjeuner en lisant le carnet quand mon père arriva pour me faire la bise.

—Alors Hermione, tu as une lecture intéressante ?

Je levais les yeux vers mon paternel en hochant la tête. Il me caressa les cheveux puis s'éloigna vers ma mère qui était en train de bronzer sur la plage. Je les vis s'embrasser avec tendresse et mon expression se modifia en tristesse. Depuis toute petite, je voulais un amour comme celui de mes parents mais je réalisais que je ne le trouverai sans doute jamais…

* * *

 _20 août 1992_

 _Ce professeur m'a ridiculisé devant Potter alors qu'il était accompagné des belettes et en plus de Granger ! Je les déteste tous !_

 _19 septembre 1992_

 _Je déteste cette agitation à la table des Lions. Tu sais quoi ? C'était l'anniversaire de la sang de bourbe ! Mais on s'en fiche, elle ne peut pas finir six pieds sous terre ? Je commence à me dire que mon père a raison et que j'aurai du aller à Durmstrang…_

J'avalais ma salive en relisant la phrase acerbe de ce gamin. Comment pouvait-il souhaiter ma mort ? Qu'avais-je fait pour qu'il me déteste à ce point ?

Je soupirai et tournai la page, Malefoy mentionna maintenant Harry et se moqua qu'on puisse croire qu'il était l'héritier de Salazar. J'avais reçu une lettre d'Harry ce matin et lui ai répondu un simple : Tout va bien. Je n'avais pas envie de m'attarder plus…

 _Cher journal,_

 _Aujourd'hui on a eu un duel de sorcier Potter et moi et…il m'a ridiculisé mais Potter a parlé bizarrement au serpent et devine quoi ? Je me demande s'il n'est pas l'héritier de Salazar maintenant…_

 _Potter se croit plus fort que tout ! Mon père m'a offert des Nimbus 2001 et je suis fier d'être dans l'équipe ! On dira que je suis pistonné mais c'est faux, je joue depuis toujours au Quidditch ! Je n'ai pas eu ma place car je suis une « célébrité » ! Granger m'a agacé et je crois que j'ai bien lâché pour la première fois le mot Sang de Bourbe devant elle. Le rouquin a voulu la défendre et il s'est pris son sort, c'était drôle ! J'en rigole encore ! Il parait qu'elle a pleuré chez le géant… Je n'aime pas voir les filles pleurer. J'ai déjà vu Pansy une fois et cela m'a suffi pour le reste de ma vie !_

 _Cher journal,_

 _Aujourd'hui est un jour étrange tu sais Granger ? Tu te rappelles d'elle ? Eh bien, elle a fini pétrifiée ! Enfin il y a une justice dans ce monde !_

Je sentis une larme glisser sur ma joue mais je fermais les yeux pour chasser ma peine. Pourquoi je lisais encore ce torchon ? Je n'en savais rien…. Je crois que je suis un peu masochiste…Oui, je souffre déjà de mon amour non partagé et j'ai envie de me faire plus de mal en lisant la haine d'un garçon que je connais depuis 7 années ! Je devrais aller à St Mangouste pour me faire diagnostiquer…

 _Cher journal,_

 _Tu sais quoi ? Aujourd'hui on avait un cours commun avec les Gryffondors et c'était étrange, pas de Miss-Je-sais-tout… J'ai même pu avoir des points mais je n'avais pas Granger pour lui montrer ma victoire en pleine face ! Alors je suis allé la voir à l'infirmerie et j'étais bien décidé à lui dire à quel point elle était pitoyable mais j'ai eu un choc quand je l'ai vu étendue comme une statue de pierre… J'en ai même fait un cauchemar cette nuit…_

Je fronçai les sourcils puis entrepris de lire la suite alors que le vent se faisait plus violent.

 _C'est la 3ème fois que je viens voir Granger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait du bien de lui raconter comment se passent les cours. Je sais qu'elle ne m'entend pas et c'est bien plus facile comme ça._

Je scannais la suite et réalisais avec stupeur qu'il était venu me voir plus de fois que je ne l'aurai cru. Pourtant, je m'arrêtais en voyant l'heure avancée du repas, mes parents devaient m'attendre.

* * *

Je m'étais installée confortablement dans mon lit avec une tasse de thé alors que j'en apprenais plus sur mon ennemi de toujours.

 _Les semaines passent et Granger n'a toujours pas changé d'état. Ce n'est pas la seule dans son cas mais je m'en fiche des autres. Je sais que tout le monde s'inquiète pour elle et je dois dire que même si mon père m'a dit qu'il faut parfois faire des sacrifices pour la cause du Maître, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle en soit le prix…._

 _Journal ! On part de Poudlard et devine quoi ? Bon Potter a sauvé tout le monde et tout le monde l'aime blablabla mais Granger est arrivée dans la grande salle, avec ses cheveux horribles mais elle était vivante ! Je crois que j'ai souris quand je l'ai vu, j'en suis pas sûr mais je me dis qu'au moins l'an prochain, je vais pouvoir retrouver ma rivale ! Tu sais que je compte étudier cet été pour la surpasser ? Elle a perdu des mois d'études alors je doute qu'elle s'en sorte si facilement maintenant !_

Je ricanais toute seule. Malefoy ne savait pas que j'avais rattrapé tout mon retard cet été-là. Mes doigts glissèrent sur la nouvelle page, le cœur enjoué.

 _1er septembre 1993_

 _Voilà je suis en troisième année. Tu sais que j'ai grandi de pas mal de centimètres en deux mois ! Mère dit que je serais un beau jeune homme et je crois qu'elle a raison quand je vois comment Pansy me dévore du regard. Elle est mignonne elle aussi, je crois que je vais lui demander d'être ma copine cette année ! Elle ne refusera pas d'être avec un Malefoy, c'est plutôt un honneur !_

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Mais quel prétentieux !

 _2 septembre 1993_

 _Voilà, j'ai demandé à Pansy et elle a accepté ! On forme un beau couple mieux que Granger et Potter… Tu sais que je me demande ce qu'elle peut lui trouver ! OU alors elle et le rouquin ? Non, elle ne serait pas aussi idiote et puis Potter il a au moins un nom, un statut alors que la belette…. En tout cas, on a un cours commun demain et je suis impatient de lui montrer comment j'ai progressé cet été !_

J'eus une grimace. Moi et Harrry ! Mais les gens sont malades….

 _3 septembre 1993_

 _Premier cours avec Granger et devine quoi ? NOM D'UN DRAGON ! Elle a su répondre à Rogue ! Mais comment elle a fait ! Et puis les Lions tout fiers arghhhhh ça m'énerve !_

J'éclatai de rire.

 _5 septembre 1993_

 _Ce fou de géant a emmené un Hippogriffe et il m'a blessé ce monstre ! J'en ai parlé à Père et il m'a dit qu'il allait faire quelque chose… Bon Pansy s'occupe de moi, elle est cool. Finalement c'est sympa une copine. Tu sais qu'elle m'a laissé la tripoter hier soir ?_

Je rougis choquée. Mais il était pervers en plus !

 _21 octobre 1993_

 _Hé Devine quoi ? J'ai embrassé Pansy aujourd'hui ! C'est la première fille que j'embrasse et c'est pas mal._

 _1er novembre 1993_

 _Et aujourd'hui, j'ai essayé avec la langue ! Je dois dire que j'ai eu de drôles de sensations…Il faut que j'en parle avec Blaise, il a déjà embrassé plusieurs filles lui._

Je grimaçais…Mais je continuais ma lecture et entre les différentes « sensations » et autres « pelotages », je revenais plus souvent qu'Harry, toujours en me maudissant d'être aussi intelligente.

 _Granger m'a frappé ! Mais comment elle a osé cette sang de Bourbe ! Blaise s'est moqué de moi quand je lui ai raconté, il m'a dit qu'il aurait adoré le voir de ses yeux ! C'est mon ami CA ? Bon la bonne nouvelle, le monstre est mort maintenant, on peut enfin fêter ça ! Tiens, je vais aller voir Pansy pour aller la tripoter un peu._

Je fus à la fois amusée de relire ce moment mémorable où j'ai remis Malefoy à sa place mais encore une fois de plus, courroucée de voir à quel point ce garçon était obsédé…. Ron et Harry étaient-ils comme lui à cet âge là ? Je crois que je ne préfère pas le savoir…

 _C'est la coupe du monde de Quidditch aujourd'hui et mon père a eu des places dans la loge de Fudge ! Il a vraiment la classe mon père et ce ministre il le manipule comme il veut. J'ai vraiment envie de devenir comme mon père plus tard, un homme puissant !_

—Oh oui puissant….tu parles Malefoy, ton père est un vrai lâche !

 _422ème coupe du monde de Quidditch ! J'ai vu Krum ! Il est vraiment impressionnant en vrai ! Ah oui et les Mangemorts ont fait un petit « show », mon père m'avait prévenu, il parait que cette année sera intéressante mais quand je l'ai questionné… Sa canne a rencontré ma joue…Ouais, je n'aime pas quand mon père fait cela mais il dit que c'est pour m'éduquer…. Bref, mère m'a soigné et on n'a rien vu quand j'étais au match ! Tu sais que c'était la panique et ces idiots de balafré et belette qui ne pensaient pas à la Sang de Bourbe…Une cible parfaite ! Et on appelle ça des amis ! Tiens en parlant de Granger, tu sais que quand j'ai parlé de la voir en l'air ça m'a un peu excité….Je me demande si elle porte des culottes de grand-mère, on a déjà parié avec quelques Serpentard !_

—Mais c'est dégoutant !

 _1er septembre 1994_

 _Tu sais quoi ? Quand on a aperçu Granger dans le train, j'étais à deux doigts de lancer un sort pour soulever sa jupe ! Mais je crois que j'ai plus envie de le découvrir moi-même que par la magie. Je vais aller faire un peu plus de tour à la Bibliothèque tiens ! En fait je ne t'ai pas dit mais Pansy m'agace et je sors maintenant avec Daphnée GreenGrass ! Elle est plus jolie et surtout Blaise m'a dit qu'elle fait de sacrés trucs avec ses mains… On va voir ça bientôt !_

Je recrachai mon thé et fermai le carnet un instant.

 _Potter ! Potter !Potter ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Il faut toujours qu'il se fasse remarquer ! Et maintenant son nom dans la coupe ! Je suis sûr que c'est un tour du vieux fou ! Daphnée en plus n'a pas voulu qu'on se câline car elle n'arrêtait pas de parler des champions. Entre lui, Diggory et Krum, les filles n'arrêtent pas ! Je crois que je vais la quitter, il parait que Potter craque sur Chang….Oh Diggory sera occupé, faut bien la soutenir un peu ;)_

—Doux jésus !

 _Voilà, j'ai convaincu Chang, on se voit en douce. Elle parle beaucoup mais j'ai réussi à la faire taire d'un baiser tout à l'heure ! Elle n'embrasse pas trop mal._

Cette fois je fermais vraiment le carnet pour dormir et mes rêves furent peuplés de Malefoy, mais surtout de moi me retrouvant en culotte devant lui. A mon réveil, je le haïssais presque autant que Ron !

* * *

 _Potter et Granger passent tout leur temps ensemble maintenant. Je suis certain qu'il sort avec elle ! Tu vois je te l'avais dit ! Elle n'a pas trop mauvais goût dans le fond… Enfin j'ai toujours pas vu sa culotte pourtant je passe à la Bibliothèque et elle est là, perchée sur son parchemin, sa plume entre les lèvres… Tiens en parlant de bouche, j'ai embrassé une des jumelles Patil ! Chang me saoule, j'ai lâché l'affaire !_

Je mangeais mon croissant tout en découvrant la lubricité de Drago Malefoy et j'eus du mal à compter le nombre de ses conquêtes dans les premiers mois de notre 4ème année….

 _Je déteste ce Maugrey ! Moi un furet ! Mais quel honte ! Je vais en parler à mon père._

J'explosais de rire en manquant de m'étouffer avec ma viennoiserie.

 _24 novembre ou le jour où je hais Potter le plus au monde !_

 _Il s'en est sorti face au Magyar à pointes ! Mais comment il a fait ! Et puis tout le monde criant Potter ! Potter !_

 _25 novembre 1994_

 _Granger est à la une de la Gazette des sorciers ! J'en ai appris des choses tiens sur elle…Bon, j'ai aussi un peu inventé des choses pour la Skeeter… Elle est un animagus non déclaré, tu parles qu'elle en sait des choses sur les champions et puis elle sait ce qu'elle dit sur Granger. On la voit aussi proche de Krum, pff n'importe quoi ! Là, je ne suis pas convaincu des paroles de Rita… Mais toujours pas d'information sur sa culotte ! Parfois, je me dis que je devrais demander à Potter, il doit l'avoir vu lui au moins._

 _20 décembre 1994_

 _J'ai failli inviter Fleur, elle est vraiment belle mais justement, trop pour être à mes côtés, on ne me verrait pas donc hors de questions ! J'ai demandé à Pansy, elle croit qu'on va se remettre ensemble…Je verrais si elle me laisse voir ce qu'elle a sous sa robe. Blaise m'a dit qu'il comptait passer à l'acte ce soir alors pourquoi pas moi ? Bon on verra, car Pansy ne m'excite pas des masses…Je t'ai dit que Brown a une grosse paire de seins ? On s'est peloté dans le placard hier mais à part sa poitrine, elle n'a rien dans la cervelle !_

 _Noël !_

 _J'ai passé une soirée géniale ! Pour une fois qu'on ne s'ennuie pas dans ce château poussiéreux ! Mais non, j'ai rien fait avec Pansy… Je suis un peu perturbé ce soir. J'ai écouté Blaise me parler de son expérience mais en fait j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs…. Potter s'est fait remarquer un peu mais pas autant que Krum car la fille qui l'accompagnait…Je ne l'ai pas reconnue au départ, mais alors pas du tout et tu sais quoi ? Je crois que j'étais un peu jaloux de le voir avec une élève aussi mignonne ! Jusqu'à ce que je réalise que c'était GRANGER ! LA MISS JE SAIS TOUT ! SALAZAR M'EN SOIT TEMOIN J'AI EU ENVIE D'ELLE ! ELLE LA SANG DE BOURBE ! Je suis malade, je vais me faire interner à St Mangouste dès demain !_

Je faillis m'étouffer et sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

 _26 décembre1994_

 _Cette nuit j'ai rêvé que j'avais invité Granger au bal, elle dans sa jolie robe bleue…Merlin, je suis perdu…._

 _27 décembre 1994_

 _J'ai couché avec Pansy, car j'avais envie d'oublier un peu la sang de bourbe et résultat : J'en rêve encore cette nuit !_

 _28 décembre 1994_

 _J'ai vu Granger dans les couloirs, j'ai presque failli lui dire « bonjour ». J'ai été voir Pomfresh la seconde qui a suivi ma pensée, elle m'a dit que je n'avais pas de fièvre, je suis inquiet…_

 _29 décembre 1994_

 _J'ai couché avec Brown, ses seins m'ont fait oublier un temps qu'elle était moche, insignifiante…_

 _30 décembre 1994_

 _J'ai pas rêvé de Granger, ouf je crois que les seins de Brown m'ont calmé ! Je vais peut-être la garder sous le coude !_

 _31 décembre 1994_

 _Je suis perdu, foutu….Je me suis rendu à la Bibliothèque pour rendre un livre à Miss Pince et y avait Granger qui faisait son devoir, je l'ai observé mâchouiller sa plume pendant deux minutes comme un idiot… C'est grave, je confirme en ce 31 décembre : Moi, Drago malefoy, je suis atteint de folie !_

Je fus prise d'une bouffée de chaleur en lisant les fantaisies du Serpentard. Il rêvait de moi à cause de ma tenue au bal des sorciers !

—Hermione tu te sens bien, ma chérie ?

Je tournais la tête vers ma mère et lui adressais un petit sourire avant de quitter la table, le carnet serré contre mon cœur qui battait la chamade.

* * *

 _15 janvier 1995_

 _J'ai arrêté de compter mes rêves mais maintenant c'est pire que les cours ont repris. Tu as déjà remarqué comment elle se tient sur sa chaise ? Ou la façon dont elle range ses affaires sur son bureau ? Tout est carré ! Elle est dingue cette Granger._

Je regardais mon bureau où j'avais entreposé mon matériel et je secouais la tête.

 _17 janvier 1995_

 _J'ai entendu Krum dire qu'il a embrassé Granger pendant les vacances de Noël. Il frime ! Du coup j'ai coupé leur conversation en disant que je m'étais envoyé trois filles depuis les fêtes (ouais j'ai même chopé Chang !) et ses copains m'ont félicité, oubliant Krum et son « exploit » ! Exploit tu parles, qui voudrait embrasser une sang de bourbe ?_

Je portais une main à mes lèvres en me rappelant cet après-midi-là dans le parc avec Victor. Il voulait se faire pardonner de mon bal un peu gâché par mon ami et j'avais accepté puis il s'était penché et m'avait embrassé, mon premier baiser. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il en aurait parlé à ses amis…

 _25 janvier 1995_

 _J'ai une nouvelle copine elle est à Serdaigle mais apparemment, elle ne couche pas…Je pense que je vais me donner une ou deux semaines et si c'est vrai, byebye la coincée du cul ! En parlant de coincée, Granger et Krum… Eh bien, c'est vrai ! Pansy m'a dit les avoir vus s'embrasser dans le parc hier ! Elle couche avec Potter et bientôt Krum ! Bientôt la famille de la belette va lui passer dessus ! Non je ne suis pas méchant ! Je suis réaliste ! Et pourquoi je te parle à toi, sale carnet ! Allez, je vais aller voir ma copine tchao !_

 _23 février 1995_

 _Je confirme que Granger sort maintenant avec Krum, je les ai vus dans une allée de la bibliothèque, elle riait alors qu'ils discutaient de je ne sais quoi puis il s'est penché et il l'a embrassé. Je hais ce type ! Je hais cette fille ! Elle semblait si innocente et maintenant, elle passe pour une trainée ! Comment elle peut faire ça ? Elle me dégoute !_

Je sentis mes yeux s'embuer, les paroles de Malefoy me firent mal. J'aimais sincèrement Victor et c'était la première fois que je ressentais ce genre de sentiments….Comment pouvait-il me juger alors qu'il s'envoyait quasiment tout Poudlard !

 _24 février 1995_

 _J'ai cherché Granger dans les gradins. Oui je sais, je ne devrais pas mais je voulais voir si elle allait continuer à encourager son copain numéro 1 : Potter ou son copain numéro 2 : Krum mais elle n'était pas là….Ni la belette, ni Chang…Et puis ils sont sortis de l'eau et j'ai vu qu'elle était gelée et que Krum avait une tête horrible avec son sort, si elle lui trouve encore quelque chose après ça…. Potter a encore été acclamé par la foule ! Oh joie ! J'ai envie de vomir…._

 _1er mars 1995_

 _J'ai discuté avec Krum aujourd'hui, on a parlé de Granger. J'ai tenté de lui demander en blaguant comment était sa culotte et il m'a dit qu'ils n'avaient rien fait, qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Je suis à la fois choqué et soulagé ! Ouais, soulagé car je veux être le premier à voir sa culotte, tu t'en doute bien._

 _15 mars 1995_

 _J'ai dragué la fille Weasley, va savoir pourquoi…Je la trouve assez jolie, plus que les frangins en tout cas et même si elle semble me résister je sais que je vais l'embrasser ! Coucher avec elle ? Non, elle est trop sage pour moi !_

J'ouvris grand les yeux, complétement déboussolée ! Ginny ne m'avais jamais parlé de ça….Non, Malefoy doit mentir….

 _31 mars 1995_

 _J'ai sorti le whisky pur feu car j'ai embrassé la belette fille ! Elle m'a parlé de son copain blabla et je l'ai fait taire de mes lèvres. Entre elle et Chang, c'est toujours pareil ! Voilà une de plus à mon tableau de chasse !_

—Merlin Ginny !

 _28 avril 1995_

 _J'ai compté que j'ai embrassé 15 filles depuis le début d'année et j'ai couché avec 6 ! Pas mal non ? Granger a fait perdre des points aujourd'hui car elle était en retard ! Je paris qu'elle s'est envoyée en l'air avec Krum, la sale Sang de Bourbe !_

Je me mis à réfléchir à la raison de mon absence, non je n'étais pas avec Victor ! Malefoy tu n'es qu'un sale obsédé libidineux !

 _5 juin 1995_

 _C'est mon anniversaire, ma mère m'a envoyé un paquet et une lettre de mon père. Il me dit que j'ai intérêt à bien me comporter devant le ministre et toute sa clic….Oui, père, comptez sur moi ! Et Joyeux Anniversaire Drago ? Ah non, il a dû oublier… Comme souvent…_

J'eus un moment de tristesse pour lui, mes parents n'ont jamais oublié mon anniversaire…

 _25 juin 1995_

 _Diggory est mort. Potter dit que tu-sais-qui est de retour. J'ai écrit à mon père qui m'a dit qu'on parlerait de tout cela à la maison…_

 _2 juillet 1995_

 _Tu-sais-qui est venu s'installer au Manoir, il dit que je serais un bon Mangemort dans ses rangs, je me sens fier et mon père me félicite._

J'eus envie de vomir subitement…

 _4 juillet 1995_

 _Mon père m'a invité dans les cachots aujourd'hui, il dit que je dois m'entrainer car j'aurai 17 ans bientôt…Il y avait des moldus, non des sang de bourbe, j'ai lancé des sortilèges impardonnables sur eux…Je ne voulais pas mais mon père a insisté, j'entends encore leur cris dans mon sommeil…_

Je portais une main à ma bouche.

 _15 juillet 1995_

 _Je viens de tuer pour la première fois de ma vie. Je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre à double tour et j'ai foncé sous la douche pour essayer d'effacer de ma tête ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne voulais pas la tuer, mais les Doloris étaient trop puissants et sa tête a heurté une roche sur le sol, elle est morte. C'était une femme, une femme aux cheveux blonds, une sang de bourbe…J'ai bu tout l'alcool que j'ai pu trouver pour effacer ce souvenir…_

 _16 juillet 1995_

 _Je suis parti quelques jours chez Blaise et je lui ai tout raconté. Il m'a demandé si je voulais être un Mangemort et je ne suis plus trop sur… Mais ai-je le choix ? Et puis, mon père est si heureux, cela fait des années que j'attendais son amour et maintenant je l'ai enfin !_

 _20 juillet 1995_

 _Blaise a organisé une fête avec des filles, on s'est bien amusé, j'ai pu enfin dormir sans revoir le visage de cette moldue._

 _25 juillet 1995_

 _Mon père m'a demandé de rentrer expressément au manoir. J'ai revu le Lord, il m'a dit qu'il avait un cadeau pour moi au sous-sol, je l'ai remercié avant d'aller en bas. J'ai écarquillé les yeux devant la personne qui se tenait devant moi, elle était brune avec des cheveux bouclés, j'ai cru que c'était Granger et j'ai commencé à paniquer ! Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, pas à elle…Puis j'ai réalisé qu'elle avait les yeux verts, pas chocolat et que Granger était bien loin de cet endroit de malheur, je n'ai pas hésité à lancer pour la première fois mon « avada » car je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de quitter cette pièce…_

 _26 juillet 1995_

 _Cette nuit j'ai rêvé que je tuais Granger…Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit…._

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues alors que je lisais l'été de Malefoy. Je ne comptais plus les morts, les blessés qu'il avait torturé pendant les deux mois mais j'étais surtout émotionnellement troublée de voir à quel point il rêvait de moi. Moi, morte. Moi, torturée. Je regrettais presque les rêves où il ne souhaitait que voir mes sous-vêtements…. Je m'arrêtais là pour ce soir, j'avais un trop plein d'émotions…

* * *

Il faisait un soleil éclatant et je me tournai vers le carnet qui reposait sur ma commode alors que je sortais de la douche. J'ai eu des songes étranges cette nuit, je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'aller au bout de ma lecture mais je commence à me dire que je suis à une année du changement radical de Malefoy, l'année où il devait tuer Dumbledore… J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il a ressenti quand il a eu sa mission. De la joie ? De la peur ? Je secouais alors que je m'installai sur mon lit avec le journal de Malefoy.

 _1er septembre 1995_

 _C'est la rentrée ! Enfin je quitte ce manoir de malheur ! Je crois que c'est le pire été de ma vie ! En fait, je suis prêfet avec Pansy ! Je paris que Granger l'est aussi avec Potter !_

 _2 septembre 1995_

 _Me revoilà dans ce château mais pour une fois, tu vas le croire si je te dis que je suis content ? On a une nouvelle prof, Ombrage, elle est moche comme un poux mais elle a osé interrompre le vieux fou ! Je pense que je vais bien l'aimer. Oh et c'est le belette le prêfet, je parie que Potter a les boules !_

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Voilà, le Malefoy que je connaissais était de retour. Je clignais subitement des yeux. Que je connaissais ? Je secouais la tête, non je ne le connaissais pas…

 _3 septembre 1995_

 _Premier cours avec la choucroute, Potter est collé ahahaha ! Merci Ombrage ! Granger tirait une de ses têtes._

—Bien sûr ! C'était injuste ! C'était un sale dragon ! Argg Malefoy tu n'as aucun cerveau, m'écriais-je, furieuse.

 _4 septembre 1995_

 _J'ai vu Granger dans la bibliothèque et j'ai eu une vision de mon crime de cet été…Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit une sang de bourbe ? Elle pourrait mourir demain si Tu-sais-qui le décidait…_

Ma colère disparut subitement et l'effroi m'envahit.

 _10 septembre 1995_

 _Il parait que ma tante va sortir de prison, le Lord en a parlé à mon père. Je ne la connais pas mais on la dit folle…Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de la rencontrer en fin de compte…_

J'acquiesçais à mon tour, oui Bellatrix était folle. Une main se posa sur mon avant-bras, là où était toujours visible l'inscription, on avait pu l'atténuer mais pas faire disparaître, hélas…

 _Tout le monde pense que Dumbledore est fou comme Potter. Je préfère jouer le jeu alors que je connais la vérité. Je viens de recommencer ma chasse, je suis en manque tu sais ! Et puis vu mon été, j'ai le droit de m'amuser un peu, non ?_

J'eus un soupir mais tournai la page, Malefoy parla d'Ombrage, un peu de Potter mais surtout de ses conquêtes…Très peu de moi… J'en fus presque à le regretter. Je secouai la tête avant de me relever d'un bond. J'étais folle ! Je décidai d'aller passer ma journée à la plage en laissant le carnet ici.

* * *

Il faisait bon sur la plage, j'étais allongée avec un livre en train de lire, c'était celui pour la préparation de mes ASPICS. Je repensai subitement à Malefoy avant de secouer la tête. Non, STOP ! Je suis en vacances !

* * *

Je sortis de la chambre avec le petit carnet, je n'avais pas pu résister à la tentation…

 _Ombrage a pris la place de Dumbledore ! On va rire tiens dans ce vieux château et puis le géant au placard ! Bien fait ! J'ai écrit la bonne nouvelle à mon père qui m'a parlé des vacances de Noël et de « ses projets ». J'ai perdu mon envie de rire._

Je me mis à mordiller mes lèvres alors que j'apercevais enfin mon nom de famille. Pourquoi j'étais ravie de le voir ?

 _Granger était à la bibliothèque, je l'ai entendu se plaindre d'Ombrage. J'ai bien envie de la dénoncer…_

—Oh le salopard !

 _Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, il parait qu'elle a des punitions un peu spéciales et j'ai assez vu de gens souffrir cette année._

 _Ombrage cherche du monde pour sa brigade, je me suis proposé avec les autres Serpentards de mon année. Il parait que Potter s'amuse avec les autres à faire de la magie. Ils ont de l'audace (oui ce sont des Gryffondors) Mais j'ai surtout entendu dire que c'était Granger qui avait eu l'idée, Chang en parlait dans le couloir. En fait, elle sortirait avec Potter enfin je m'en fiche, je l'ai eu avant lui !_

—Pathétique…

 _Voilà, on a enfin trouvé la salle de Potter ! La salle sur demande ! Je suis certain que c'est l'idée de Granger, y a qu'elle pour avoir des idées aussi intelligentes._

Je souris, flattée, même si je n'étais pas l'investigatrice mais Harry.

 _Je m'amuse bien avec la brigade mais il parait que Granger et ses copains ont eu la punition spéciale… Je ne devrais pas m'en vouloir, ils n'avaient qu'à ne rien faire de stupide surtout face à Ombrage ! Tiens, vu que j'ai plus de droit, je pourrais tenter de jouer un peu avec elle et voir sa petite culotte, elle irait se plaindre à qui ? La chouette de McGo ? Je vais réfléchir à l'idée._

—On devait faire quelque chose, Malefoy, c'était un tyran ! Et… Et n'importe quoi ! Pervers ! M'exclamai-je, offusquée par les derniers écrits.

 _Les frères belettes sont partis en fanfare ! Ils ont du culot ! En fait, je crois que je les aime bien, ils ont eu de l'idée. Mais depuis Ombrage a renforcé nos tours de garde, je peux te dire que je terrorise pas mal les plus petits, c'est jouissif ce pouvoir !_

—Idiot !

 _Granger m'a pris la tête tout à l'heure dans un couloir, j'étais tranquillement en train d'enlever des points à des Serdaigle, quand elle a pris leur défense ! Je l'ai attaqué sur un sujet délicat : Krum ! Je me suis même amusé à lui montrer une photo dans la Gazette, de lui et une jolie blonde ! Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Alors elle serait plus avec lui ! A croire, qu'elle n'avait rien d'intéressant sous sa jupe !_

Je secouais la tête, fatiguée. Non, je n'étais plus avec Victor mais je ne savais pas à l'époque qu'il était avec Anouchka. Je ne l'ai su que quelques jours plus tard.

 _On a capturé Potter et ses copains, ils voulaient aller au Ministère, ils parlaient de Patmol ! Je n'avais pas tout compris mais ensuite Granger a parlé et Ombrage l'a emmené. Je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'elle soit avec la Choucroute rose mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose ensuite les autres membres de l'AD nous ont désarmés et stupéfixés, je n'ai rien vu venir !_

 _Mon père a été envoyé à Azkaban ! Ma mère m'a envoyé un courrier, je déteste Potter !_

 _Je l'ai menacé mais on s'est fait attaquer par sa bande ! Je les déteste tous ! QU'ils crèvent tous !_

 _4 juillet 1996_

 _Ma tante m'entraine à jeter des sorts non formulés ainsi qu'elle m'apprend l'Occlumentie. Je confirme qu'elle est folle mais au moins elle est utile…Ma mère pleure beaucoup depuis que mon père est parti et moi, je maudis Potter chaque jour un peu plus !_

 _6 juillet 1996_

 _Le Lord veut me voir…Ma tante est folle de joie, elle dit que je vais avoir la marque… Je pensais que cela attendrait une année de plus…_

 _Tu vas pouvoir tuer des sang de bourbe, Drago, me répète-t-elle encore et encore._

 _Mais moi, je n'ai pas envie de tuer ! J'aime bien m'amuser à torturer des camarades de classe mais pas avec des sortilèges impardonnables…Je hais ma vie…._

 _7 juillet 1996_

 _J'ai mal, je n'arrête pas de pleurer alors que je sens cette marque qui me brûle la chair. Tu-sais-qui m'a donné une mission et je sais que je vais échouer, je vais mourir maintenant, c'est certain._

La peur de Drago me saisit subitement, je savais qu'il avait du mal avec sa mission, Harry nous l'a raconté mais pas qu'il semblait si sûr d'échouer tout de suite…

 _10 juillet 1996_

 _Ma tante m'emmène de plus en plus de gens à tuer, je ne compte plus le nombre de cadavres dans le manoir…J'ai envie de retourner en arrière, quand je n'étais qu'un gamin immature qui ne pensait qu'à compter ses conquêtes et non des corps démembrés…._

 _14 juillet 1996_

 _Rogue est venu me voir, il m'a parlé d'un serment inviolable, je n'ai pas envie de son aide ! Je sais que je vais lamentablement me vautrer mais je dois essayer, je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon…._

 _21 juillet 1996_

 _J'ai renvoyé une lettre au vieux fou pour lui dire que je ne veux plus être prêfet, je n'ai pas le temps pour cela. J'ai hésité à lui ajouter : je dois trouver du temps pour vous tuer, Monsieur, en toute amitié, bien entendu !_

 _22 juillet 1996_

 _Ce vieux fou a refusé en me disant qu'il comptait sur moi ! Oui compte sur moi Dumby, je dois te zigouiller…_

 _2 août 1996_

 _Je ne dors plus la nuit, je fais des cauchemars, comme l'an dernier, je revois Granger qui hurle, qui est morte… Et si elle s'interpose à ce que je dois faire à Poudlard, devrais-je la tuer ?_

Ma main se posa sur mes lèvres alors que mes yeux relisaient encore les mots : devrais-je la tuer ?

 _3 août 1996_

 _J'ai réalisé que je ne pourrais pas la tuer…. A la rigueur lui faire une grosse frayeur mais la tuer ? Même Potter que je hais de tout mon cœur, je ne le pourrais pas…Je suis foutu, foutu, foutu !_

 _20 août 1996_

 _J'ai passé la journée chez Blaise, on a beaucoup parlé, de ma mission, de ce que je souhaite et du fait qu'il est convaincu que je ne serais pas tué. Moi, j'en doute, il ne connait pas Tu-sais-qui… Il a bien tué un des siens hier car il avait lamentablement échoué sur une mission basique…Je sais que je vais finir entre quatre planches de sapins d'ici la fin de l'année !_

 _1er septembre 1996_

 _Je n'ai pas pu écrire depuis la fin de l'été, ma tante m'a épuisé, ma mission me fatigue, je n'en peux plus, j'ai besoin d'un break….Ah oui c'est la rentrée aujourd'hui, je ferais mieux de partir pour ne pas rater le Poudlard Express !_

 _2 septembre 1996_

 _Je me suis vengé de Potter, je ne l'ai pas tué mais je lui ai flanqué une bonne dérouillé ! On l'a quand même trouvé dans le train mais passons, je suis content de moi ! Granger et la belette étaient inquiets de ne pas le voir et moi, j'ai souris ! Ouais Potter, c'est ta faute si je suis dans la merde ! Mon père en prison, voilà que le gentil Drago doit payer les erreurs de son père, merci à toi ! Malefoyement vôtre_

 _3 septembre 1996_

 _Cours commun avec les Gryffondors : potion et Potter qui se la joue encore ! Je n'ai hélas plus le temps pour m'amuser, je ne dis rien et je vois Granger qui me regarde plusieurs fois, comme pour attendre une réaction de ma part qui ne vient pas. Non Granger, ne cherche pas à savoir, ça serait dangereux pour toi…_

 _20 octobre 1996_

 _Je passe mon temps dans cette maudite salle sur demande et quand j'en sors, je tombe de fatigue. J'ai quand même réussi à coucher avec Pansy une fois dans le mois mais cela ne m'a même pas détendu, je suis stressé, ma tantine me harcèle par hibou sous le pseudo de Gertrude ! Une vielle cousine, ouais Gertrude, je fais ce que je peux…_

 _22 octobre 1996_

 _Je me suis endormi en cours, j'ai eu une retenue par McGo ! Merci, j'en avais besoin, vraiment merci vieille chouette…_

 _23 octobre 1996_

 _J'ai vu Granger partir à la bibliothèque, elle semblait pressée. Autrefois, j'aurai tenté d'aller faire un tour là-bas. Autrefois…_

 _31 octobre 1996_

 _Je n'arrive pas à réparer cette armoire ! Je vais crever ! Et en plus, tuer Dumbledore….Je n'ai pas d'idée, comment je peux l'approcher ? Je suis si fatigué…_

Je suis prise d'un sentiment de compassion pour Drago Malefoy. Je ne pensais pas qu'il vivait un tel enfer…

 _2 novembre 1996_

 _J'ai tenté de tuer le vieux avec un collier, j'ai échoué. Je pleure comme un gosse dans les WC de Mimi Geignarde. Elle m'écoute, elle me soulage, un peu…_

Je continuais ma lecture en lisant la souffrance de Drago, il parlait beaucoup de ses peurs, de ses échecs et souvent de sa mort. Je savais que nous étions 2 ans plus tard et qu'il ne craignait plus rien mais mon cœur s'affolait quand même à chaque fois que je lisais ses tourments…

 _J'ai vu Granger pleurer aujourd'hui. Il parait que la belette sort avec Brown, oui je reconnais qu'elle a de gros seins mais rien dans la cervelle…Si Weasley veut s'amuser, je peux comprendre mais s'il la préfère à Granger… Je pense que sa couleur de cheveux lui ait monté à la tête ! Donc je te disais oui j'ai vu Granger pleurer, ça m'a fait bizarre et j'ai repensé à toutes ces personnes qu'on m'a fait tuer dans l'été…_

 _J'ai rêvé de Granger cette nuit. Même si au début c'était un cauchemar, au final, je suis allée la voir quand elle pleurait et elle s'est blottie contre moi. J'avais une drôle de sensation dans le cœur quand j'ai ouvert les yeux…_

J'hoquetai de surprise.

 _Blaise m'a dit qu'elle est au club de Slug ! Et que McLaggen la drague. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas sortir avec ce crétin ! Même Potter serait encore plus acceptable… Enfin je m'égare, j'ai d'autres choses à m'occuper que les fesses de Granger…Les fesses…Tiens, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas pensé à sa petite culotte !_

J'éclatais subitement de rire, je retrouvais enfin le garçon stupide mais attachant. Attachant ? Hermione STOP !

* * *

Je venais de recevoir la lettre de Ginny qui me parlait de ses vacances alors qu'Harry l'avait rejoint au Terrier. Elle me posa des questions sur les miennes, me demandant si j'avais trouvé quelqu'un et je soupirais. Non, je pensais encore un peu à Ron et puis j'étais occupée dans ma lecture….Oui, un peu à Ron, c'était bien le mot. Quand Malefoy le mentionnait, je pensais à mon meilleur ami, celui que j'avais aimé….Je lui répondis d'une courte missive mais qui résuma bien ma situation : Soleil, lecture et célibat !

Je vis un autre hibou qui se posa et je soupirais en reconnaissant l'écriture maladroite de Ron… Il m'annonçait qu'il ne ferait pas sa dernière année à Poudlard et en un sens, je fus soulagée de ne pas le voir davantage.

 _Je suis collé car je ne fais pas mon devoir de prêfet ! J'avais dit que je ne voulais plus le faire…Par contre le Quidditch me manque… Hier soir j'ai eu envie de prendre mon balai pour voler dans le parc, je m'en fiche si on me prend, au moins dans les airs, je me sens libre !_

 _J'ai mis Crabbe et Goyle à mon service, cela m'aide un peu pour ne pas avoir à surveiller inutilement partout, ils sont contents et moi ça me décharge un peu. Je rattrape mon retard en cours enfin, je ne lève même plus le bras mais je vois toujours Granger qui le fait volontiers pour nous deux. Ah Granger… pleures-tu encore à cause de ce crétin ? Dommage que je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de cette tête de rouquin pour toi._

J'eus un faible sourire en imaginant Drago s'en prendre à Ron pour moi, je fus flattée.

 _J'ai fait ce que j'avais dit, j'ai surpris Brown et la belette dans un placard à moitié à poils et j'ai retiré des points à leur maison puis signaler leur présence à Rusard !_

Je me rappelais soudainement, la colle de Ron et Lavande mais Harry n'avait jamais voulu me dire la raison et je me rendais compte à quel point j'avais été stupide de croire que Ron pouvait m'aimer. Il semblait plus intéressé par les prouesses sexuelles de Lavande ! Finalement, je me dis que je trouverai sans doute mieux ailleurs. Et qui sait ? Pourquoi pas lors de ma dernière année à Poudlard ?

 _Je viens encore d'échouer sur ma tentative de tuer Dumbledore, je suis un minable, un idiot ! Je crois que j'aurai besoin d'une personne comme Granger pour m'aider dans mes plans…Pourquoi je n'ai pas d'amis intelligents ? Pourquoi Blaise est incapable de me soutenir ? Et ne parlons pas de Pansy qui n'est bonne qu'à écarter les cuisses ou Crabbe et Goyle à faire le guet… Je suis retourné voir Mimi, on a discuté et même si elle n'a pas pu me conseiller, cela m'a fait du bien de vider mon sac._

 _J'ai croisé Granger avec ses deux copains. La belette a quitté Brown mais il ne sort pas pour autant avec elle, j'avais envie de lui balancer les trucs salaces que son précieux rouquin fait derrière son dos mais je n'ai pas le temps et puis, s'il lui fait du mal, pourquoi ça m'intéresserait ?_

 _Voilà, Potter m'a surpris en train de pleurer ! J'ai finis à l'infirmerie, il m'a presque tué et honnêtement, j'aurai préféré…Je ne serais plus à passer mon temps avec cette armoire, ni à me soucier de savoir si je finirais l'année vivant…_

Je soupirai en fermant le carnet. Je devais sortir pour m'aérer la tête, la vie de Drago était si oppressante que j'avais l'impression d'être enfermée entre quatre murs moi aussi…

* * *

Je mangeai une glace en me promenant sur la plage, la fin de l'été approchait et j'avais hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Je n'avais pas lu depuis plusieurs jours dans le carnet et étrangement, je ressentais une forme de manque…

 _Voilà, j'ai enfin réussi à la réparer ! Normalement, ma tante va arriver avec ses copains bientôt mais je vais m'assurer de quelque chose avant…_

J'haussais un sourcil.

 _Granger est bien dans sa salle commune, tant mieux. Je sais que ma tantine a envie de s'amuser avec des sangs de bourbe et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle croise son chemin._

Je passais un peu le passage sur l'arrivée de Bellatrix et du carnage dans Poudlard pour arriver à celui sur la mort de Dumbledore.

 _Hier, Rogue a tué Dumbledore, je n'ai pas pu…Il a tenté de me persuader qu'il pourrait m'aider mais que pouvait-il faire pour ma famille ? Ma mère était au manoir, mon père en prison… Il était impossible qu'il me protège du Lord… Pourtant, je n'ai pas pu le tuer alors que j'ai tué de nombreuses fois cet été… Je suis un lâche et voilà que Tu-sais-qui me convoque, la marque me brûle le bras…._

 _1er juillet 1997_

 _Ma famille est tombée en disgrâce, je suis un mangemort mais une déception, Le lord m'a torturé de nombreuses minutes puis m'a ordonné d'aller dans une campagne anglaise pour ôter la vie à une famille de sang de bourbe, sans quoi, ma mère serait tuée dans l'heure…_

La bile me monta à la bouche.

 _J'ai tué de nombreuses fois durant l'été, pour prouver ma valeur et cela a semblé apaiser le seigneur des ténèbres…_

 _31 juillet 1997_

 _Le Lord est furieux, la mission pour capturer Potter a échoué. Je n'étais pas convié mais nous en payons le prix au Manoir, il déchaine sa fureur sur nous…_

 _2 août 1997_

 _Il parait que les frères et sœurs Carrow vont enseigner à Poudlard, ils sont sadiques et sont friands de torturer les Sang de Bourbe, j'espère que Granger ne reviendra pas à Poudlard…_

Je fus touchée par son intérêt pour moi, je me rappelais quand nous avions décidé de partir avec Ron, nous devions soutenir Harry, c'était plus important.

 _1er septembre 1997_

 _C'est la rentrée, je retrouve Pansy, Blaise et les autres mais on m'apprend rapidement qu'il manque quelques élèves dont le trio d'or. Je suis soulagé, au moins elle ne subira pas la terreur à Poudlard…_

 _Le temps passe et c'est de pire en pire ici. Crabbe et Goyle profitent de leur statut de Mangemorts alors que je me fais discret ainsi que Blaise qui n'est pas encore marqué. Pansy a peur, elle me le dit souvent, elle se demande si la vie n'était pas mieux avant tout ça. Je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Nous trouvons du réconfort ensemble mais elle ne m'empêche pas de revoir tous les visages de ceux que j'ai tué avec les années…_

 _20 décembre 1997_

 _Je suis rentré au Manoir pour les « fêtes », cela ne ressemble plus à ma maison, elle croule de prisonniers, de cadavres qui jonchent les escaliers ou le sol du grand salon…Ma mère est méconnaissable et mon père n'en parlons pas ! Quand je pense qu'à une époque j'étais fier et que je voulais lui ressembler, je n'étais qu'un sombre idiot…_

 _21 décembre 1997_

 _Je suis sorti sur le chemin de Traverse, lui aussi a bien changé, c'est triste, mort…On voit beaucoup d'affiches de Potter, Weasley et Granger, j'en arrache une de la Miss-Je-sais-tout. Sa tête vaut chère… C'est ce que je craignais, qu'elle suive Potter mais en même temps, elle l'a toujours fait alors je prie pour que son intelligence la sauve de tout cela._

 _25 décembre 1997_

 _C'est Noël et apparemment Potter serait à Godric's Hollow. Est-ce que Granger est avec lui ?_

 _26 décembre 1997_

 _Le Lord est furieux et tu devines la suite…Mais au moins, Granger n'est pas ici !_

Je passais rapidement les passages sur son séjour au Manoir qui était identique à tout ce que j'avais déjà lu : mort, désolation… Drago retourna à Poudlard et il parla de Neville et de Ginny, il ne se moqua pas d'eux mais les trouva brave, chose qu'il n'était pas selon lui-même.

 _Pâques approche et je vais bientôt retourner au Manoir. Loufoca a disparu de Poudlard depuis un moment déjà… Je me demande si elle n'est pas morte. Bon, je n'avais rien contre elle mais au moins, le château avait toujours un peu d'ambiance avec elle surtout cette année…_

 _Je viens de rentrer et mon père a une surprise pour moi, il me conduit au cachot alors que ma tante me montre mon « cadeau ». Oh joie des gens à torturer !_

 _Je crois que je viens de vivre la pire journée de ma vie, on m'a fait torturer une quinzaine de personnes dont des pauvres enfants qui n'avaient rien demandé…J'ai foncé sous la douche pour calmer mes pleurs car je me dégoute, je veux que cette vie s'arrête…Je regrette le temps de mon insouciance, je crois que si Potter me demandait de l'aider aujourd'hui, je serais capable de tout pour échapper à ça…Je dois descendre, mon père dit que nous avons des invités…_

Je déglutis en me rendant compte que nous étions les invités dont parlait Drago….

 _Si je croyais que la journée ne pourrait pas être pire…Je me trompais. Je viens de me faire renvoyer dans ma chambre alors que ma tante est en train de tout casser dans le salon… Ca je m'en moque carrément mais ce qu'elle a fait…Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que les invités c'était Potter, la belette et Granger… Je les ai reconnus tout de suite mais j'ai menti, oui j'avais dit que je pourrais aider Potter, je venais de le faire mais l'aider ELLE ? C'était impossible… Sauf si ma tante me demandait de la conduire au sous-sol, j'aurai pu l'aider à s'échapper toute seule…Rien que Granger mais au moins, j'aurai la conscience tranquille… Pourtant, elle ne l'a pas fait et l'a torturé sous mes yeux, mes pires cauchemars se sont réalisés…J'ai tremblé quand elle lui a jeté des sorts, j'ai hurlé dans ma tête quand elle lui a écrit sur le bras en lettre de sang : Mudblood, son cri résonne encore dans ma tête, ses larmes sur son visage, sa peur…Je ressens tout cela encore plus alors qu'elle est loin et à moitié morte… Ma tante aurait pu la tuer et j'étais incapable de faire quoique ce soit…je suis un lâche…_

Je me mis à pleurer sans m'en rendre compte.

 _J'ai rêvé de Granger cette nuit, elle hurlait à la mort et alors que j'essayais de la sauver de ma tante, elle la poignardait en plein cœur, je me suis réveillé en pleurs. Et si cela était arrivé ? Et si elle l'avait atteinte avec son poignard quand ils sont partis ? Je cache mon visage dans mes mains alors que je tente d'écrire ces mots. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi j'ai peur pour elle…_

 _Mes nuits se ressemblent toutes, Granger toujours prisonnière de ma tante et moi qui suis là, impuissant. Parfois, elle me regarde et m'appelle, me supplie de l'aider…Je crois que c'est les pires instants de ma vie quand je vois ce genre de songe…_

 _Je rentre à Poudlard et j'essaye discrètement de savoir si ses copains ont du nouveau mais les élèves disparaissent de plus en plus…Les Carrow sont d'autant plus violents et même avec les plus jeunes. Comment dois-je réagir quand un enfant de 11 ans se prend un Doloris ? Je me revois à cet âge-là, fier comme un coq mais sans balafres sanguinolentes…._

 _Le temps passe ici et Poudlard est comme mort…Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici mais encore moins de retourner au Manoir et pourtant, l'été approche à grand pas…_

Je passais rapidement les pages suivantes où Drago relatait les faits sur les Carrow, l'ambiance « mortuaire » du château que j'aimais tant pour en arriver à quelques jours avant la bataille

 _28 avril 1998_

 _J'ai rêvé que Granger rentrait à Poudlard, elle était blessée mais bien vivante et je l'ai embrassé. Je me suis réveillé en sursaut et je suis en train de te l'écrire, j'ai embrassé Hermione Granger dans mon rêve et je n'en suis pas dégouté ! C'est tout le contraire en fait…J'étais heureux et soulagé !_

Je portais une main à mes lèvres avant de réaliser que rien n'était arrivé en vérité mais j'en fus troublée et presque déçue…

 _29 avril 1998_

 _Cette nuit elle est revenue dans mon rêve. Je revivais notre première rencontre dans le train, j'ai fait taire ce stupide gamin que j'étais en le frappant sur la tête et en lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un idiot. Il lui a serré la main et elle lui a souri._

Je souriais à mon tour.

 _30 avril 1998_

 _Hier soir, elle était dans sa robe du bal de Noël, sauf que c'était moi son cavalier et pas Krum, elle m'a souri et j'étais le plus heureux des garçons sur Terre. Cette nuit-là, je l'ai embrassé pour la toute première fois._

Je fus prise d'une drôle de sensation alors que je fermais mes yeux en m'imaginant au bras de Drago lors de ce fameux bal. Oui, je crois que j'aurai pu vivre la plus belle nuit de ma vie.

 _3 mai 1998_

 _La guerre est fini, je suis enfin libre et Granger est en vie. Je l'ai vu de loin en train de prendre la belette dans ses bras alors qu'il pleurait la mort de son frère._

 _30 mai 1998_

 _J'ai revu Granger aujourd'hui, à l'enterrement de Rogue, elle avait sa main dans celle du rouquin…Je crois que c'était inévitable que cela arrive un jour, si je n'avais pas aussi idiot dès le départ, peut-être que ce serait ma main qu'elle tiendrait alors que je pleure mon parrain en silence…_

Je soupirais, les larmes tombaient en cascade sur mes joues.

 _4 juin 1998_

 _Devine quoi ? On nous a retiré une bonne partie de notre fortune le temps que mon père soit jugé. Moi j'ai été innocenté par Potter mais mon père ce n'est pas aussi simple… Ma mère ne s'inquiète pas, elle me parle de ce qu'on fera une fois que tout cela sera dernière nous, je lui souris._

 _5 juin 1998_

 _C'est mon anniversaire. Ma mère voulait le célébrer, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur. J'ai juste accepté son cadeau et je suis parti sur mon balai dans le jardin. J'ai besoin de me vider la tête et c'est le meilleur moyen._

 _10 juin 1998_

 _Granger était dans mon rêve cette nuit. On parlait de nos projets d'avenir ensemble, elle était inquiète pour ces ASPICS et disons que j'ai pu calmer son anxiété si tu vois ce que je veux dire journal ;) Oui je sais, je fantasme en rêve sur une femme que je n'aurai jamais mais c'est tout ce qu'il me reste alors je fais avec !_

Mon cœur eut un raté en lisant sa dernière phrase : c'est tout ce qu'il me reste…

 _1er juillet 1998_

 _Quand on parle de Granger, devine quoi ? J'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard et je suis prêfet en chef ! Je parie qu'elle le sera aussi ! Au moins, je vais pouvoir la revoir pendant une année, j'essaierais d'être un peu moins con. Qui sait si cela fonctionnera un peu ?_

 _2 juillet 1998_

 _J'ai rêvé de notre salle commune à Granger et moi, on la partageait et elle avait sa chambre trop rouge et or à mon goût mais qu'importe car en général, elle finissait toujours par dormir dans la mienne. Je sens encore mes mains sur son corps alors qu'on faisait l'amour, non pas coucher ! Faire l'amour, je ne peux pas faire autre chose avec elle, je la respecte trop._

Je rougissais subitement.

 _20 juillet 1998_

 _Demain je vais sur le chemin de Traverse et j'espère la croiser…Tu sais ça serait un pur hasard mais cela lui est arrivé de venir en plein milieu de l'été alors pourquoi pas ?_

C'était les derniers mots du carnet. J'eus un long soupir alors que je posais ma main sur la couverture en cuir, mon cœur battant rapidement…

* * *

Je montais dans le Poudlard express et je rejoignis mes amis qui m'accueillir avec joie, nous parlâmes beaucoup de nos vacances, de notre avenir, des ASPICS et je réalisais avec joie que Ginny serait avec moi cette année ! Elle pencha sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry et j'esquissais un petit sourire amusé, ils formaient un très beau couple. Neville discutait avec Luna qui portait encore et toujours une tenue bizarre, j'éclatais de rire. L'année commençait bien. Une année que je voulais inoubliable. Un peu plus tard, je me rendis dans le compartiment des préfets, ils avaient déjà eu leur réunion mais là il fallait réunir les deux préfets en chef. McGonnagal était déjà là. Je lui adressais un sourire puis m'installai aux côtés de Malefoy que je saluais brièvement d'un signe de tête sans échanger une parole. Elle nous expliqua le règlement, notre nouvelle situation et nous donna le mot de passe de notre salle commune : Rédemption.

La directrice nous quitta ensuite pour transplaner à Poudlard. Le silence retomba dans le compartiment alors que je sentais les battements de mon cœur se faire plus rapide. Je tournais la tête vers le Serpentard et croisai automatiquement son regard. J'avais l'impression de le voir pour la première fois sous son vrai jour, alors que j'avais passé mon été avec « lui »….

Pour effacer ce malaise, je fouillais dans ma robe de sorcière et lui tendis son carnet. Il écarquilla les yeux devant son journal mais le prit de ma main et frôla brièvement mes doigts des siens. Un flash de mon rêve de la nuit dernière me revint et je rougis brusquement.

—Tu…Tu l'as perdu chez Fleury&Bott, expliquai-je, troublée par ses yeux couleur acier qui me scrutaient.

—Merci.

Il était poli, mais ce n'était pas la réponse que j'attendais alors j'ouvris la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais il demanda presque dans un murmure :

—Tu l'as lu, non ?

Sa question n'en n'était pas vraiment une, il le savait tout comme moi alors j'hochais simplement la tête.

—Ma mère disait qu'une seule personne pourrait un jour lire ce qu'i l'intérieur, il est ensorcelé, ajouta-t-il, avec embarras, en baissant les yeux sur son carnet.

Je le vis se gratter la nuque et je souris. Oui, j'avais compris ce qu'il sous-entendait, seule son âme sœur aurait pu découvrir ses pensées les plus intimes. Ma main se tendit vers lui.

—Hermione Granger, enchantée !

Drago cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de serrer sa main dans la mienne.

—Drago Malefoy.

Alors que je sentais nos mains collées l'une à l'autre, je savais que cette année serait bien différente, j'avais appris à le connaître contre sa propre volonté durant l'été mais j'avais hâte d'apprendre à le découvrir véritablement pendant notre ultime année ensemble. Je lui souris alors qu'il ne me lâchait pas de ses yeux brillants d'espoir.

 _FIN_


End file.
